Deserted No Longer
by Kayko
Summary: A sequel to my first one shot fic, Deserted. This is the continuation of what happens when the two castaways return home and try to put their lives back together. When writen originally it was in seperate parts, but now is all together in one story.


A sequel to my first one shot fic, Deserted. This is the continuation of what happens when the two castaways return home and try to put their lives back together. Mostly told through the eyes of one the Ranma cast.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Deserted no longer: Part one - Home sweet home -  
  
By Kayko  
  
  
  
Ukyo poured the batter on the grill and listened to it sizzle. It's been a month since Ranma and Akane had been found and she still couldn't believe it. First Ranma is lost at sea, thought to be dead, along with Akane. Then about a year and half later both of them are found. They're married and expecting! Ukyo stared into space thinking. This would of never happened if Kuno wasn't such a moron. Yelling into that storm instead of turning the boat around. But, who was more at fault? Akane. Yes, Akane, she was to blame. If she wasn't trying to act all brave and tomboyish and just would of taken his hand for help, she would of never fallen over board and Ranma would of never jumped in after her. Ukyo's heart broke, it was Akane's fault that she lost her love.  
  
Oh, she could remember the joy she felt when Nabiki called. Gave her the good news that they would be arriving at the Tendo's Dojo around 3:00 in the afternoon. For over a year she believe he was out there. Both Ranma's and Akane's family and had all ready given up and built memorials for them after ten months. Shampoo also faced the reality that Ranma wasn't coming back only about three months ago. Needless to say Mousse was happy that Ranma wasn't around, but he did grieve for Akane. Kuno and Kodachi were horrible. Both were cursing one form of Ranma or the other. Kodachi was angry, blaming the red-haired succubi for the lost of her darling Ranma. Kuno was just as bad. He was cursing Ranma for the lost of both his pig-tail goddess and the strong Akane. Ryoga was worse. He was so upset over the loss of Akane he would become delirious. Yelling into the night, cursing Ranma, and destroying random buildings.  
  
Since his Shishi Hokoudan¹* attacked worked when he became depressed, no one was safe. It got worst when he drank to forget his sorrows, but that never work. It just caused him to be careless, releasing burst of chi all over the place. Ukyo took him in when he managed to find her shop. He stayed in the spare room and worked for cost of living and eating. She had to admit when he wasn't cursing Ranma or grieving over Akane, he was a big help. After that year, the hopes of Ranma being alive grew dim. She started to move on in with her life. Ryoga was also starting to loosen up, and started to smile now and again. Those fangs are a little cute, she thought as she started to smell the Okonomiyaki burn.  
  
"Ahh shoot!" she yelled as she looked at the burned food and tossed it.  
  
That was a good day. She prettied herself up all for him. Even wore a skirt, a long one, but a skirt. She found Ryoga wandering trying to find the dojo and led him to the welcome home party. There she met the whole Tendo family, Soun in tears of joy, flooding the yard. Kasumi with a pleasant smile on her face and even Nabiki had a smile that matched. Shampoo was also there, like there would be any doubt. She was dressed in a short Chinese red dress, "Hussy." Thought Ukyo. Mousse and Cologne were also by Shampoo's side and of course Kuno and Kodachi and some other random people. The gangs all here, she thought when she walked up to them. Just waiting for her Ranma to come.  
  
Her heart pounded away in her chest. It seemed so loud, that maybe others could hear her heart beat. Then the taxi started to pull up. Her eyes lit up, tears started to form. She could see his silhouette on the car window. He still wore his hair back in a pig-tail. The car stopped, and the door opened. A foot stepped out and there he stood. Ranma, her love. He never looked so handsome before. Maybe it was the tan or the new muscles or maybe that she hadn't seen him in over a year. Who knows, the fact was he was there staring at all the faces. Recognizing some and some not. His eyes met hers. She stared back, a smile wide on her face. But he had a strange look of confusion on his. He didn't know who she was. She knew that both Ranma and Akane had lost their memories, but no one know how much of it they lost. Surly he would remember her, but he didn't. For a brief second the sound of her heart breaking echoed in her ears. He turned around and reached for a hand. It was Akane, he helped her out of the cab. She couldn't believe how fat Akane had gotten. All that laying around on a tropical beach sure was good to her. They started to walk over to the crowd. Akane stood next to Ranma. Ranma pushed her forward slightly to meet the group. He began to speak.  
  
"Hello, even though my wife and I don't remember everyone here and those who we do know, it feels like an eternity since the last time we saw each other. I hope you can be patient with us."  
  
Ukyo's tears of happiness quickly switched to tears of terror as she and many other screamed. Ukyo collapsed to her knees. "Wife? Did he say wife?" While they screamed, many also cheered, running up to them, hugging them. Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane were all crying as they hugged. Genma hugged his son, crying, saying he was so proud of his boy. Shampoo had this look of shock, like a deer in headlights look. Same as Kuno and Kodachi.  
  
After the screams started to quiet down. Questions were being thrown left and right. Ranma and Akane was trying to answer, but there were two many people taking. Suddenly.  
  
*CRACK!*  
  
The sound of a of whip hitting the street echoed all around them. All eyes turned to Kodachi. She had her ribbon whip out and a mad look on her face. She screamed as she charged towards Akane. "NO SLUT WILL TAKE MY DARLING RAMNA AWAY FROM ME!" The ribbon whip snapped around Akane's neck and she pulled her down to the ground. Ranma freaked. He jumped towards the ribbon and cut it in two with his hand, releasing Akane. She gasped for air, bringing her hand to her throat. He then hit Kodachi straight in the face. It wasn't a hard hit, he could of easily broke her jaw, but it was enough make her stagger back. His attention went to Akane on the ground.  
  
"Akane…Akane!" Panic filled his voice. "Akane are you all right?"  
  
*Cough *Cough * Cough "Yeah…I'm fine."  
  
"Ranma you hit a girl." Nabiki said with shock.  
  
Ranma stood up, his eyes filled with anger, his red battle aura flared.  
  
"Listen up, I will only say this once." He said coldly. "I don't remember what our lives were like when we lived here and right now I don't care. But if anyone, and I MEAN ANYONE, tries to harm Akane or our child again. I will kill them."  
  
He bent down picked up his bride and carried her into the house.  
  
"child?" half of the group said looking at each other, realizing that Akane wasn't just fat, but was carrying a baby.  
  
20 minutes later inside the Tendo's home.  
  
"Ranma I'm all right and so is the baby, really." Akane said trying to console her husband.  
  
"I'm just worried about you." He said looking at his wife laying on her bed.  
  
"Ranma really, can I get up now. I would like to see my family…uh, our family."  
  
"Okay, something does smell good down there."  
  
Akane giggled, "That's Kasumi's cooking."  
  
Ranma turned his eyes away.  
  
"You don't remember do you?" she asked.  
  
"No, but maybe after I eat. I'm starving."  
  
"Yeah me too. Anything that isn't fish or fruit is a welcome change."  
  
"Yeah no kidding."  
  
Ranma and Akane headed downstairs to the dinning room. At the table sat two grinning men, known to them as their fathers. Nabiki sat at the table writing something down in a book and Kasumi was placing another plate of food down on the table.  
  
"Oh good your both here, now we can start." Kasumi said in her pleasant voice.  
  
Ranma and Akane sat down and dinner started. Now you would think that there would be plenty of talking and catching up to do, but there wasn't. It didn't seem real to Nabiki. "Well might as well get the ball rolling." She thought.  
  
"So Akane, how far are you along."  
  
The table seem to stop awaiting the answer. Akane smile and placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm five months in a week."  
  
Ranma blushed and turned his head away. Genma slapped Ranma back announcing, "Now there's my boy!" This caused Ranma to spit out his rice onto Soun's face.  
  
"Pop!"  
  
"It's okay son. Have you thought of a name. Soun is a nice name." Soun said wiping his face clean with his napkin.  
  
"Oh no, no, no Tendo. I believe Genma is a much better name."  
  
Akane and Ranma looked at each other.  
  
"Now wait a minute! Who gives you the right?" yelled Ranma.  
  
"Now Ranma, what do you expect? This is after all is a dream come true for them." Nabiki nonchalantly said.  
  
Both Ranma and Akane looked confused about the statement that was just said.  
  
"What do you mean Nabiki?" Akane asked her sister.  
  
"You actually don't remember do you?"  
  
"Well the last thing I really remember is fighting that Amazon in China in girl form." Ranma replied.  
  
"And I remember going to school one minute and then ending up on the island."  
  
"Okay well let me fill you in. Daddy and your father engaged their children before any of us were born in order to combine the two schools. When you came here Ranma, you were in female form. Needless to say we were all shocked that the red-headed girl announced herself as Ranma Saotome. We were even more shocked when we found out that she was a he. Any of this coming back to you?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"No, well anyway, the first time you, Akane, saw Ranma as a boy was when you walked in on him getting out of the tub."  
  
Ranma and Akane both blushed.  
  
"Well your curse was explained and then Daddy said it wasn't that big of a deal and engaged you to him and…"  
  
"Wait a minute that doesn't seem right." Akane said cutting off Nabiki. "I have the feeling you and Kasumi had something to do with it."  
  
"Why I have no idea what you mean." Nabiki innocently stated.  
  
"Oh Nabiki don't lie to her." Kasumi said starting to clear a few plates. "You know very well that we decided she would be the best choice."  
  
"Best choice? Why?" Akane asked.  
  
"Oh because you hated boys, and Ranma is half girl. So it was a logical choice."  
  
"Bu..t..but..uh" Akane tried to form a response.  
  
"Well we did come to the conclusion that we must of known each other through are martial arts." Ranma said to Akane.  
  
"Okay, but why is it a dream come true for are parents." She asked.  
  
"Oh well we were afraid that Ranma and you weren't going to get married."  
  
"How so, if we were engaged?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know, the constant fighting, name calling, mallet pounding and of course the other fiancee's."  
  
"Other fiancee's?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Oh yes Ranma, besides my lovely little sister, there were three others."  
  
"I had four fiancee's! How did THAT happen?"  
  
"Mmmm, lets see. Well that Chinese Amazon you bested in combat came here to kill you. You see when an outsider female beats a Chinese Amazon then the Chinese Amazon must kill the outsider. Shampoo, the Amazon, came here to kill you. However, the male side of yourself beat her in combat and she fell in love with you. By Amazon law if a man beats a female Chinese Amazon then she is to marry him. Fiancee number two was a friend of yours from a while back. A certain daughter of a Okonomiyaki chef."  
  
"Whoa! Wait one minute, the only person knew who cooked Okonomiyaki was my friend Ukyo, and HE was a Son of a Okonomiyaki chef." Ranma said.  
  
"Nope, sorry Ranma dear. Ukyo isn't a he, but a she. And your father engaged you two for the Okonomiyaki cart.  
  
"What! Pop how could you?" Ranma yelled.  
  
Genma still shoving food into his mouth, "Well boy I gave you a choice between okonomiyaki and Ukyo, you choose okonomiyaki."  
  
"That's not what I meant!" he yelled.  
  
"Ranma, please calm down." Akane said. "Who's the fourth?"  
  
"Oh that would be Kodachi. You know the one that attacked you this afternoon."  
  
"That was one of my fiancee's!" Ranma yelled slamming his fist down on the table.  
  
"Ranma please calm down." Akane pleaded.  
  
"No Akane, I won't calm down. She could of killed you today. She could of killed our baby! How could a freak like that be a fiancee', Pop?" Ranma sternly said.  
  
"Hey that one wasn't my fault."  
  
"You see Ranma, she declared herself your fiancee."  
  
"I don't care. I don't want that madwomen near this house or near Akane."  
  
"We can get a restraining order till she calms down a bit.  
  
"I want it done by tomorrow."  
  
"Oh of course Ranma, for a fee." Nabiki grinned.  
  
"Nabiki." Akane shockingly said.  
  
Ranma stared into Nabiki's eyes, his eyes rigid. "Now I don't remember you, and I'm starting to think I don't want to, but I'm sure you wouldn't want harm to come to your sister or your nephew or niece. Now would you, Aunt Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki was shocked at the tone of his voice. It seems Ranma did a lot of growing up. A year and a half ago he would of never been able to stare her down, but her was doing a pretty good job of it now.  
  
"Okay Ranma you win, but don't think it is because of anything you have said. I just want my sister to be all right and Kodachi is a few cards short of a full deck. You know Ranma, you should keep an eye out for yourself."  
  
"Why what do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Well, many of Akane's suitors may want a battle."  
  
"Oh that's okay none of them ever beat him before." Akane blurted out.  
  
"Akane how did you know that." Soun asked.  
  
"I don't know? I just knew." She said confusingly.  
  
"It looks like being at home has all ready help your memory." Soun said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Daddy please, must you cry over everything? Akane asked.  
  
"I just can't help it, I'm so happy."  
  
"So Akane, Ranma, what are you two planning on doing tonight?" Kasumi pleasantly asked.  
  
They both looked at each other and huge grins formed on their faces.  
  
"You get the popcorn, I'll find the t.v. guide." Akane said.  
  
"T.V? Your going to watch T.V?" Nabiki asked.  
  
They got up from the table. "Hey when you been away from civilization for over a year you miss the little things." Akane said to her sister.  
  
That night at the Neko Hanten  
  
"Shampoo please come out!" Mousse yelled as he banged on the door.  
  
There were sounds of objects being thrown against the walls of the room where Shampoo locked herself in.  
  
"It's no use boy, her feeling have been ripped to shreds."  
  
Mousse stopped banging on the door and walked over to the group in the closed restaurant. He sat down next to Ukyo, who was next to Ryoga.  
  
"Well I'll bet your happy." Ukyo said to Mousse.  
  
Mousse said nothing, just turned his head away.  
  
"A… k…a…n...e…." Ryoga cried.  
  
Ryoga hadn't moved a whole lot since this afternoon.  
  
"When do you think he will snap out of this." Mousse asked.  
  
"Oh I'll say about now." Cologne said glancing at the clock on the wall.  
  
"OHHHHHH AKANE WHY? WHY! DAMN YOU RANMA, DAMN YOU!!!" Ryoga yelled shaking his fists towards the ceiling.  
  
*SLAP! CLANG* Ukyo smacked Ryoga on the head with her battle spatula.  
  
"Ouch! Why did you do that?" he yelled.  
  
"It's not Ranma's fault, it's Akane's!" she replied.  
  
"What! Are you crazy! Of course this is Ranma fault! It's always HIS fault."  
  
"No!" she yelled standing up face to face with the bandanna wearing boy. "It's Akane's fault because she wouldn't listen to Ranma and sit down when the storm hit, she would of never fallen over board and Ranma would of never jumped in after her."  
  
Ryoga didn't have a response to that. He all ready blamed himself that he couldn't go after Akane for fear she would find out he was P-chan. He gave up his argument and sat down, Ukyo followed. Everyone was quite, nothing was said for a few minutes, until Ukyo spoke.  
  
"He didn't know me."  
  
"Well the last time he saw you was when the two of you were six and he thought you were a boy. You have grown up." Cologne said.  
  
"I know. It's just…"  
  
"It's just you thought one look at you he would come running over declaring his undying love?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
Silence filled the air  
  
"I can't believe he hit Kodachi." She said.  
  
"Yeah I know. It tells you how much he cares for her and their baby." Mousse answered.  
  
"A baby." Whispered Ukyo.  
  
"A baby." Ryoga whispered back.  
  
Quite hung over the restaurant once again. Then the sound of a door opening brought everyone's attention up. Shampoo walked out, her face tear stained and hair a mess.  
  
"Shampoo." Mousses said softly.  
  
"Shampoo run out of things to throw. Shampoo once morn her husb…once morn Ranma and went on with life. Will do it again."  
  
"Come sit child. I'll make you some tea." Cologne said.  
  
"Thank you great-grand mother." She said, her voice hoarse from screaming and crying.  
  
"You know sugar, I never thought Akane would be the one to win Ranma's heart. I always thought it was between you and me."  
  
"Shampoo agree. Never think tomboy Akane get Ranma."  
  
"Well it's getting late. Come on Lost Boy your with me."  
  
"Why would I want to go with you?" Ryoga growled.  
  
"Because I'm not risking you getting drunk and destroying half the city again. Let's go." She yelled.  
  
Two months later  
  
"Do I have to go?"  
  
"Yes Ryoga you promised Kasumi you would." Ukyo yelled back.  
  
"But a baby shower, that's for women."  
  
"Well this is a both sex baby shower, and it's a surprise."  
  
"How come nobody told be till yesterday?"  
  
"Because no one could find you."  
  
"But I don't have a gift."  
  
"You can chip in with me. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well lets go."  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
"SHHH! They're coming, everyone shut up." someone said hidden inside the dojo.  
  
"Ranma what do you want to show me? Can't it wait till later?" Akane asked.  
  
"Oh come on Akane, I know you will like it."  
  
"Ranma what is with you, all day we spent at the park and walked around shopping and the whole day you kept asking what time is it. Then when I was in a store I liked, you dragged me out saying we had to go home. What's going on." Akane stopped in front of the door leading out to the backyard.  
  
"Come on Akane, I told you I have to show you something. Just come out to the dojo."  
  
"Okay fine, but make it quick."  
  
Ranma led Akane by the hand to the dojo doors. He motioned for Akane to open the door. She did so. Once it flew open, the lights went on and "SURPRISE!" was yelled.  
  
"What, oh you guys, you shouldn't have." Akane said with a smile on her face. She looked around and found her family there, Ranma's mother and father, all there friends and even some new friends who were formal rivals. Ukyo stood next to Ryoga, Shampoo next to Mousse and Cologne, And even Kuno was there. For a brief second a worried look crossed her face when she searched the room for Kodachi.  
  
"Don't worry she's not here. I made sure of it." Ranma whispered into her ear. A sign of relief escaped her lips.  
  
The party went great. There was endless chit chat between guest, great food provided by Kasumi and even some friendly sparing. Many people were saying how Akane seemed to glow and even Ranma had this grin on his face.  
  
"So Akane how is school?" Her friend Yuka asked.  
  
"Oh it's fine, sometimes a little hard getting in and out of those desks with this tummy." She said patting her stomach. "Ranma is in most of my classes, so he helps me out."  
  
"Well, I would hope so." Yuka laughed.  
  
"I still can't believe that Nabiki was able to get you guys into Senior year." Shara said.  
  
"Yeah I know that test she arranged was great. Even through it was really hard, throwing a whole year worth of work into a single test."  
  
"How did she do that?" Shara asked.  
  
"I don't know? All she said was that she had connections and not to worry about it."  
  
"I don't know how Ranma did it, Akane, he hardly paid attention when he was in school." Yuka said.  
  
"Well it was more of a pride thing. He didn't want to be left behind."  
  
"So what are you two doing about college?"  
  
"Well, I should deliver around when we get out for summer break. That will give us a good three to two months. Then I can have morning classes or have three days of classes during the week, and commute to the University."  
  
"Commute to the University? Isn't a far from here?"  
  
"Well it's about forty-five minutes by bus. And Kasumi and Dad said they would baby sit for the baby. Even Ranma's parents said they would sit the baby if we needed them to."  
  
"What about getting a place near the school?"  
  
"Yeah we were thinking about that, but I don't want to be away from my family until we know how to take care of the baby."  
  
Akane looked around the room and watched as Ranma talked to Ukyo and few guys from school.  
  
"Don't you think it's weird to have them here?" Yuka asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know, them, the former fiancee's?"  
  
"Well it has been a little weird, but since we came back not really remembering them, it's hasn't been to hard."  
  
"By the way how is your memory?" Shara asked.  
  
"Well ever since Dr. Tofu has been giving us pressure point treatment, a lot of it has come back. Just a couple gaps here and there."  
  
"Ranma also?"  
  
"Yep, he seems to have gotten more back them me, but he has always been a fast healer."  
  
Hiroshi and Daisuke stood talking to Ranma. Ukyo left the group to chat with some others. "I'll tell ya Ranma it just hasn't been the same around here. Oh sure there are fights at school, but nothing like the ones you got into." Daisuke said.  
  
Ranma place his hand to his neck and started to laugh. "Well what can I say I'm the best."  
  
"Well I see you haven't lost your ego along with you memory." Hiroshi responded.  
  
"Hey my memory is almost all back, you know."  
  
"That's good to hear, really it is, but enough of the small talk. How's the action between you and Akane going?" Daisuke questioned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on you know, rocking the boat, sliding into home, mattress beating."  
  
"Daisuke!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"Come on Ranma give us the info. We won't tell." Hiroshi said.  
  
"Yeah I believe that as much as I believe Nabiki doesn't charge interest."  
  
"Okay I tell you one thing, but shhhh, come in close." Ranma, Daisuke and Hiroshi all gathered in close. "Ever since she hit her seventh month she has been more horny then before." Ranma whispered.  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"No way, I swear."  
  
"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Akane whispered as she stuck her head into the group. The three guys shot up with shocked faces.  
  
"Oh nothing." Ranma nervously said.  
  
"Yeah nothing but gossip." Daisuke said backing up Ranma.  
  
"Yeah gossip, nothing big." Hiroshi said.  
  
"Really about who?" Akane asked.  
  
"Umm…. Well…" Ranma stuttered trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Akane, time for you to open your gifts!" Yelled Kasumi from across the room.  
  
"Uh, yeah, you better get going, you don't want to disappoint any of the guest will you?" Ranma said pushing Akane towards Kasumi.  
  
"Umm.. sure. Coming!"  
  
"Phew! Saved by the Kasumi." Daisuke said.  
  
A few days later.  
  
Akane sat at the dinning room table writing something down. Nobody was in the house. Everyone seem to have things to do. Kasumi was at the market, Nabiki was at a friends, Soun and Genma were out on a training trip, which usually meant a bar, and Ranma was practicing. She missed doing her own katas, but she couldn't really practice martial arts in the state she was now. She would do some light aerobics, but just to keep in shape. She munched on some crackers as she jotted something else in the notebook in front of her. Ranma came strolling in wiping the sweat from his neck and face. He plopped down next to her and gave her a big kiss on the check.  
  
"What'cha doing?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh nothing, just writing down some names for the baby."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
Akane smile and turned to notebook over for Ranma to see. He glanced down the list, taking a minute to go over the many names there. He took the pen and started to circle some.  
  
"I like these." He said showing her.  
  
On the boys names side, the ones he circled were: Yuki, Takeo, Kazuo, Masahiro, Naoko, and Juro. On the girl names list he circled: Keiko, Takara, Suki, Nyoko, Kohana, and Akiko.  
  
Akane look over the names he had circled and took out a highlighter. She then circled the ones she like out of the group he chose. "I like Takeo and Juro if it's a boy and if it's a girl, I like Akiko, Kohana and Suki."  
  
"I'm sure we'll decide when the time comes. Umm… Akane, you don't have any unisex names on that list."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well what if my curse is carried through to the baby. I don't want…"  
  
Akane cut him off saying, "Ranma don't worry if the curse is carried to the baby we will deal with it, and he or she will deal with it. We will cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
A sign of relief crossed Ranma's eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
TBC…  
  
¹* Shishi Hokoudan (Roaring Lion/Depression Blast)This technique was learned by Ryouga when he became trapped in an underground excavation tunnel. An excavation worker taught Ryouga this. The technique goes as follows: one channels the negative energy of heavy feelings, like depression, into his/her body and releases it in the form of a giant discharge of "chi" energy. The more heavy the feeling is, the bigger the blast, and for Ryouga and his depression over many things, especially his love for Akane, this is a perfect technique for him.  
  
*************************  
  
Deserted no longer: Part two. And baby makes three.  
  
By Kayko  
  
Baby due in T-minus 30 days and counting  
  
Akane tears wet her hands as she tried to wipe them from her face. She sat at the kitchen table crying for a good ten minutes. Ranma walked into the kitchen with Kasumi and Nabiki.  
  
"Akane! What's wrong?" Ranma asked panicky.  
  
She looked up with pleading eyes, still crying.  
  
*sniff*sniff*sniff "Oh it's nothing."  
  
"What? Why would you be crying over nothing." He responded.  
  
"Please Akane, tell us." Kasumi sweetly asked.  
  
"Well…*sniff * sniff….I tried to bake…*sniff *sniff some cookies and…and I burnt them….!" She cried some more.  
  
Ranma released a laugh of relief, "Is that all?"  
  
"What do you mean is THAT ALL!" Akane tear filled eyes had turned to raging anger.  
  
"Warning, warning, Ranma Saotome, warning, mood swing straight ahead." Nabiki said waving her around like a certain robot from a certain sci-fi show in the 60s.  
  
"You stay out of this Nabiki." Akane yelled.  
  
"Akane, really I didn't mean it like that." Ranma throw his hands up surrendering to his raging wife.  
  
"I spent all afternoon trying to make cookies for you and you...YOU JUST LAUGH!" she yelled.  
  
"Akane I thought something was wrong with the baby, that all. I didn't mean to…here let me try a cookie." He reached over to the brunt batch of cookies and started to eat one.  
  
"Mmmm they're good burnt." He tried to swallow.  
  
"Really?" Her face losing anger.  
  
"Yeah, really." He took another bite. "I love you." he said hoping to turn her mood.  
  
"Oh Ranma I love you too!" She through her arms around Ranma hugging him tightly.  
  
Ranma released a silent sigh of relief, "Phew."  
  
"Hey good save there buddy." Nabiki whispered into his ear, patting him on the back.  
  
  
  
T-minus 23 days and counting  
  
"OH DEAR GOD! AHHH EWWWW AHH! NO DON'T MAKE WATCH ANYMORE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Ranma please, you have to know what to expect in the delivery room." Soun said as he held back Ranma's left leg. Genma held his right leg, Ryoga, with his eyes closed, had his right arm. Shampoo and Ukyo had his left arm, and Nabiki held his eyelids open in order for him to watch the video, "Child birth and you."  
  
"You said we were going to watch a Bruce Lee movie!"  
  
"Ranma you have been putting this off long enough." Nabiki said forcing him to watch.  
  
"Ranma stop acting like a girl and watch." Ryoga growled.  
  
"Oh your one to talk, with your eyes closed."  
  
"Well I'm not the one with a pregnant wife. Now I'm I?"  
  
Ukyo's face paled and lost the hold of his arm. Shampoo turned and looked at Ukyo, "Is all right? You no look good."  
  
"Yeah, um no, I'm not feeling to well. I think I have a stomach virus. I'm going to go before I effect anyone here."  
  
Ukyo left the room and started for home. Nabiki watched as she left the house. "Hmmm?" she thought.  
  
Ukyo walked down the street, not looking up, just staring at the sidewalk. She almost walked straight into Akane, if Akane hadn't made herself known.  
  
"Hey Ukyo!" Akane said. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, just a little upset stomach."  
  
"Are you going back to your restaurant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I borrow a cook book?"  
  
"Umm, sure."  
  
At Ucchan's Ukyo unlocked to door and went in. She had closed it for the afternoon in order to help everyone out with Ranma. It wasn't a big deal, business was good and she deserved an afternoon off. Ukyo turned around and looked at Akane. You could tell she was pregnant, but she wasn't huge. Akane started to make a weird face and then she smiled.  
  
"The baby is kicking. Want to feel?"  
  
Ukyo stared at the stomach of her former rival, she nodded her head yes. She placed to hand on Akane stomach. A smile crossed her face, then she looked up at Akane's smiling face. Ukyo's eyes turned down and she took her hand form Akane's stomach.  
  
"I better get you that cookbook." She said as she turned away.  
  
"That was odd." Thought Akane.  
  
Ukyo returned from the back of the restaurant and handed Akane the cookbook, who was now seated at the counter.  
  
"Ukyo what is wrong?"  
  
"Umm nothing, just the tummy ache I mentioned earlier."  
  
"No I don't think so." Akane stated.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's something more then a little tummy ache. Come on you can tell me, we're friends now. Aren't we?"  
  
Ukyo turned her eyes away, "Yeah I guess, it's just…" she trailed off.  
  
Akane waited patiently for the rest, "It's just what?"  
  
Ukyo turned her eyes back to Akane with tears in them. "It just that I'm pregnant." The tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh." Akane simply said.  
  
"It's not Ranma's is it?" Akane asked holding her breath.  
  
She shook her head and said, "No."  
  
Akane let out the breath in relief, then looked back at her friend.  
  
"Are you sure you are pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, when I went for my annual check up and the doctor informed me that I was."  
  
"How far along?"  
  
"Only two weeks."  
  
"Can I ask who's is it?"  
  
Ukyo turned her head away, she couldn't look her in the eyes when she spoke the name. "It is Ryoga's."  
  
"Oh." Akane said surprisingly. "I didn't know you two were together"  
  
"We're not, well not really." Ukyo snapped her head back up. "I mean we are kinda, but not ready for this. I mean it was just one time and…"  
  
"Did you guys use, you know, protection?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"You think so? How do not know?"  
  
"Well it was that night everyone came over to play poker."  
  
"I remember that night."  
  
"Well, you remember what a good time everyone had. We were drinking a little. Now there was no way we were drunk, buzzed maybe, but not drunk. So after everyone left, Ryoga stayed like he usually does when it's late. I mean I didn't want the jerk to go wandering into the cold night. Anyway, both of us being buzzed and feeling good, we started talking and laughing and one thing led to another and the next thing I knew Ryoga was in my bed, naked. Sleeping next to me, also naked. There were some condom wrappers scattered around the room and some were open and used. But I have no idea how many times we, you know, did it."  
  
"So are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Yeah eventually, but I don't know when."  
  
"Ukyo." Akane said reaching out for her hand, "You have to tell him while he's around. You know the way he gets lost, The next time he may see you when your showing. That's if your going to keep it."  
  
"Of course I'm going to keep it. This is a life inside me. I don't run away from my problems. I was careless, I will think of something."  
  
"Ukyo, it takes two to Tango."  
  
"I know, I just don't want him to think that he has to stay around because of me."  
  
"He still has the right to make that decision."  
  
"Yeah I know. Hey, you won't tell anyone, will you?"  
  
"Not if you don't want me to."  
  
"I don't, not until I tell Ryoga first. God knows what he'll do."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I better get going before everyone starts to worry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Akane got up from her seat and made her way to the door.  
  
"Hey Akane?"  
  
"Yes." She turned around.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, what are friends for." Akane turned back around and walked out of Ucchan's.  
  
Ukyo smiled, Yeah, I'll be here for you too?" She thought, placing her hand on her stomach and turning off the light.  
  
  
  
T-minus 1 day and counting.  
  
Nabiki sat at the kitchen table counting money and writing in her black notebook. Akane walked in and went towards the refrigerator. She opened it and stared at the contents inside.  
  
"Anxious are we?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe because this is your fifth time looking for something to eat in the last hour."  
  
"I'm just hungry."  
  
"No." Nabiki said shaking her head.  
  
"Okay, well wouldn't you be if you were having a baby?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not am I?"  
  
Akane rolled her eyes and stood up and started to walk around the room, putting one hand on her stomach and the other on her back.  
  
"So are you going to let Ukyo borrow some of your maternity cloths?"  
  
Akane's eyes opened wide. She turned around and asked, "How did you know? Did she tell you?"  
  
"No, but you just did."  
  
"Nabiki that was a dirty trick."  
  
Nabiki just smiled.  
  
"How did you figure it out?"  
  
"Oh I had my suspicions for a while now, but the turning point was when I saw her looking in the baby store. It was more then her buying a gift for your baby."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah well are you going to tell me who the father is?"  
  
"Umm… I don't know."  
  
"Akane you know you can't lie to me."  
  
"I can't say. I promised. I said I wouldn't tell anyone until she said it was okay."  
  
"Can I try to guess?"  
  
"No, let's just stop now before anything else is said and don't breath a word of this Nabiki."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
The next day at Ucchan's.  
  
Ranma ate his okonomiyaki quickly as Ukyo cooked away. Ryoga was also eating, enjoying the home cooked food. She looked up and saw the two of them at her counter. One was her first love, former fiancee' and best friend, while the other a jerk at times, friend to her at other times. Oh and of course father of the child she was carrying. She had tired to tell him so many times, but she couldn't do it.  
  
"Mmmmm… this is really good Ucchan."  
  
"Thanks Ranma." She smiled.  
  
"Why aren't you I class today?" She asked him  
  
"Oh I had a free period last period, so I could leave without getting into trouble."  
  
"You left Akane at school? By herself?" Ryoga yelled.  
  
"Calm down bacon-bits, I'm going back for her in forty-five minutes."  
  
"Don't call me bacon-bits." Ryoga growled just loud enough for Ranma to hear, but low enough that Ukyo wouldn't.  
  
"Whatever." Ranma shrugged and continued to eat his meal.  
  
At Furinkan High School the classroom was quite. All the students in global economics were taking an exam. Daisuke's gears in his head were turning at full speed, however, it wasn't doing him any good. He was only halfway through the exam and the class was almost over. Hiroshi, on the other hand, was doing fine. He was almost done with his exam. So was Akane. She filled in all the answers best she could, then double checked them and went to hand it in. She got up from her desk, wobbled to the teachers desk and placed the test down on the desk. All of a sudden an over exuberant amount of pain came over her. She doubled over and grabbed the desk. In seconds the oak desk was now toothpicks. Moments later an ambulance was called and Akane was off to the hospital.  
  
*Ring!* Ring!  
  
"Ucchans's how may I help you. Yes, he is. Why? Oh, Yes definitely, be there In a few. Okay bye."  
  
"Who was that Ukyo?" Ranma asked.  
  
"That was Nabiki. Akane is in labor lets…" Before she could even finish her sentence Ranma was up and out the door.  
  
Ukyo released a sigh and turned to Ryoga. "Come on Ryoga lets go."  
  
In the waiting room of the hospital a small group gathered. Soun, Nabiki, Genma Nodoka, Shampoo, Mousse and even Cologne. Kasumi was in with Akane, who's screams could be heard all the way out in the waiting room.  
  
"Where is RANMA!" She screamed.  
  
"Akane please…"  
  
"Where is that PERVERT HUSBAND OF MINE?"  
  
"He's on his way. He'll be here any second now."  
  
Ranma busted into the waiting room. "Where is she?" Ranma said with panic eyes.  
  
"She's in th….."  
  
"AHHHHH! RANNNMAAA!"  
  
"AKANE!" He ran past his family and friend and into the delivery room.  
  
"Who is this?" Yelled the doctor  
  
"I'm the father."  
  
"Nurse, get this guy some scrubs."  
  
After Ranma got into the scrubs provided by the nurse, he ran over to Akane's side.  
  
"Akane, I'm here." Ranma kneed next to his wife and place his hand on top of hers.  
  
Akane turned her face to him and smiled and took Ranma's hand  
  
"Okay Akane here come another one." Said the nurse. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?" Ranma asked, but then Akane griped his hand  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" she yelled  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ranma yelled as Akane crushed his hand.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" They both screamed.  
  
  
  
Out side in the waiting room, the screams could be heard.  
  
"Well looks as if the happy couple are together." Nabiki stated.  
  
At this time Ukyo and Ryoga joined the group. Kasumi walked out of the delivery room with a smile on her face.  
  
"They make such a good couple."  
  
8 ½ hours later  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU. YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!" Akane roared. "I HATE YOU! YOU MAN!!!"  
  
"Don't worry they all say things like this." The nurse said consoling the freaking father to be.  
  
"First time having a baby?" she asked. Ranma just nodded yes.  
  
"Don't worry the next one is usually easier."  
  
"THERE WILL BE NO NEXT ONE! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"  
  
Mean while in the waiting room.  
  
"Is she ever going to have that baby." Mousse asked.  
  
No one answered, they were all half asleep waiting.  
  
With each passing yell from Akane, Ukyo cringed. "Is this what is going to be like for her?" She thought. She looked around and spotted Ryoga leafing though a magazine. "Well what better place to tell someone news then a hospital." She got up and walked over to Ryoga.  
  
"Ryoga, can I talk to you for minute."  
  
"Sure." He put down to magazine.  
  
"In private." She got up and led Ryoga out of the waiting room by his hand.  
  
This cause Nabiki to look up. "Well, well, I guess I would of won the bet if I placed one." She said softly.  
  
The hospital was quiet for the time being. Akane's screams of killing and destroying Ranma had died down. Now only the typical sounds of hospital could be heard. Until the sound of someone crashing into a couple gurneys and hitting the floor killed the silence.  
  
4 hours later, at 2:30 in the morning Akane delivered a 7 pound, 8 ounce beautiful baby girl. Ryoga laid unconscious on a gurney  
  
The next morning the same group, who waited so long for this to happen gathered in front of the window of the maternity ward. They made faces and gaga noises at the newborn Saotome.  
  
"Hey guys." Ranma said walking up to the group.  
  
Everyone congratulated him and asked how was Akane. She was fine, tired but fine. Ranma had this grin on his face and sparkle in his eyes, that only a new father could have.  
  
"So did you guys decided on name?" Asked Genma.  
  
"We decided to name her Kohana. It means little flower." Ranma said.  
  
"That very pretty." Shampoo said.  
  
"Yes Saotome, you're very lucky she doesn't look a thing like you." Mousse said.  
  
Ranma just stood there and then began to laugh. "You know Mousse, if I didn't just witness my first born daughter's birth, I would kick the crap out of you for making that statement."  
  
Everyone laughed. It was great to see everyone get along. Ranma thought as he scanned to group. Watching his family, his friends, who were formal rivals not to long ago. Then he notice Ukyo. She was acting weird. And then he noticed Ryoga who too was acting weird. Maybe it's just everything that has happened today.  
  
TBC…  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Deserted No longer Part three: Rock-a-bye-baby  
  
by Kayko  
  
It was three days after the birth of Kohana Saotome. She laid on her back watching the strange objects dance above her. Ranma looked over the crib to see his baby girl look at him.  
  
"Well looks who's up." He softly said.  
  
Akane came over and picked Kohana up. She lightly rocked the newborn in her arms. Ranma's former room was now the nursery. Genma had moved back with Nodoka. His son was married with a child, there was no need for him to hide from his wife anymore.  
  
"I still can't believe that we made her."  
  
"Well, those are the facts of life." Akane said. "Come on it's time for her feeding. Let's go downstairs."  
  
Akane, the baby, and Ranma went down stairs and met their family. Soun eyes began to tear as he saw them.  
  
"Daddy, I believe you cry more then the baby does." Nabiki stated.  
  
"Here you go Akane." Kasumi came out of the kitchen holding a bottle.  
  
"Thanks Kasumi."  
  
"Your not going to nurse?" Asked Nabiki.  
  
"Well not all the time, this is breast milk, but it was pumped."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What do you mean, pumped?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Well Ranma…." Nabiki explained the process of nursing and a breast pump. Ranma then fainted before Nabiki could finished.  
  
Ryoga has been walking for days. He was lost, again. He stared at a map, which did him no good. Finally he gave up and crumbled the damn thing up and throw it out. When he looked up he saw he was standing in front of Ucchan's.  
  
"I here, finally."  
  
He walked into the restaurant, and saw Ukyou behind the counter pouring some batter on the hot grill.  
  
"Umm, Ukyou?" He asked.  
  
She looked up and the lost boy, the father of her child and answered, "Yea."  
  
"Umm, can we talk."  
  
"Sure, talk."  
  
"Alone."  
  
That was the cue for everyone in the restaurant to pay their bills and leave. After the last customer left Ukyou came around the counter and locked the door and put the "be back soon sign."  
  
She stood in front of Ryoga waiting for him to speak, but he was just staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ukyou, WILL YOU MARRY ME!" Ryoga yelled getting down on one knee.  
  
A huge spatula then came crashing down on his head.  
  
"Is that a no?" he said disoriented.  
  
"What kind of jerk are you?"  
  
"Jerk! What do you mean?"  
  
"Asking me to marry you. Why? Because you knocked me up?"  
  
"Ukyo that's not why…"  
  
"Then what Ryoga? I was careless and I'm paying for it!"  
  
"NO! We were careless and I want to help anyway I can."  
  
"Ryoga, helping doesn't mean marrying me." She said helping him up from the floor.  
  
"I'm not going to marry anyone that I'm not in love with. Don't get me wrong Ryoga, your my friend and I like you, but not love, not in that way anyway."  
  
"Oh." He said with a disappointed yet relieved look in his eyes.  
  
"But if you want to help me you can stick around and help with the restaurant. Especially when I get into my later months. You can stay in the spar room."  
  
Ryoga smiled when she said that.  
  
"I will give you as much money as possible also."  
  
"Thanks Ryoga." Ukyou hugged him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Now why don't we reopen and you can start with the dishes."  
  
"The dishes?" he panicked  
  
"Don't worry you can wash them in warm water."  
  
"Warm water, why would that matter?" He asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh Ryoga, I know your P-chan. Please, like who doesn't, besides Akane."  
  
"Who told you? Was it Ranma?"  
  
"No, I found out when I saw you get hit with a bucket of water about a year ago. I just never told you."  
  
"You…You won't tell her will you?"  
  
"Of course not, but Ryoga I think you better do it soon."  
  
"I will, when the time is right."  
  
"Come on let's get going." Ukyou unlocked the door, put the "Open" sign up and smiled.  
  
The moonlight shone through the shear curtains in the nursery. A blue cast filled the room. The baby was sleeping soundly in her crib. All was fine in the Tendo house.  
  
The window began to slide and foot emerge. Kodachi slipped into the nursery undetected. She was wearing a black leotard and twirled her ribbon whip around her finger. She walked over the baby and stared at her.  
  
Ranma shot straight up from the bed he and Akane was sharing. Her room, no their room was dark with only the light from the moon highlighting objects.  
  
"Ranma? What's wrong?" Akane asked in sleepy voice.  
  
"Something's wrong. I know it."  
  
"What?" Akane asked now more wake then before.  
  
"The baby!" Ranma darted for the door and ran into the nursery. Akane followed. Inside Ranma saw Kodachi holding the baby.  
  
"What do you think your doing!"  
  
"Oh hello Ranma darling, isn't she beautiful?"  
  
"Yes, put her down!"  
  
"Shh, Ranma you'll wake her."  
  
"Akane finally made it the room. A scream was then heard in the Tendo house. Nabiki, Soun and Kasumi rushed to where they heard the scream. They all stood behind Ranma, as he held Akane's arms, preventing her from killing Kodachi. Baby Kohana began to cry from the sudden increase of noise.  
  
"Ranma isn't she beautiful?" Kodachi said  
  
"Yes, Kodachi, why don't you put her back in her crib.  
  
"So beautiful." She said again consoling the crying baby. "Isn't our baby beautiful?"  
  
"What! Akane and Ranma both yelled.  
  
"That's it, she's lost it." Nabiki said.  
  
"And what are you to say who has it? You cold hearted ice queen! Ranma darling, make her stop she is upsetting our baby."  
  
"Now Kodachi, that's not your baby." Ranma said clenching his fist together as he inched closer.  
  
"But of course my beloved, I gave birth to her four days ago. Don't you remember, you left that harlot and married me. I had little Mika, you said you needed to keep the baby here until I got our nursery painted and done. I was just taking her back to her home."  
  
Nabiki and Soun held Akane back, covering her mouth. "Akane you have to be quiet. Can you see she has lost it. If she's this far gone who knows what she'll do to Kohana." Nabiki told her sister.  
  
Akane was frustrated and angry. She wanted to reach out and strangle Kodachi for touching her baby. Ranma was slowly making his way to her and she didn't notice.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right. I totally forgot. Of course you gave birth four days ago. I must still be recovering from the stress." He inched closer.  
  
"That's right, you were so full of stress." She said falling deeper into her fantasy. She continued to rock the crying baby, but Kohana didn't stop.  
  
"Here let me try to calm her." Ranma said holding out his hands, but Kodachi had a weary look. She didn't want to, she wanted to hold her baby forever.  
  
"Please, she's crying, why won't you let me try to help." He said with a slight pout. Ranma got close holding out his hands, "Kodachi, my wife….Please."  
  
Kodachi smiled, looked at the baby and gave it to Ranma. Ranma quickly began to rock his daughter back to sleep. Sure enough she was sleeping soundly in his arms. He walked over to Akane and gently place the baby her in arms. Kodachi began to walk towards her.  
  
"Ranma, what are you doing?" She asked.  
  
Ranma stood in between Akane and Kodachi. "Nabiki please call the police."  
  
"Okay." Nabiki left the room and was back in less then a minute.  
  
"Ranma, I don't understand, I thought you loved me?"  
  
"Listen to me Kodachi, you need help. I married to Akane, that's her baby, my baby Kohana and I love them both very much."  
  
"NO!" Kodachi cracked her ribbon whip, causing the baby to wake. She started to attack but Ranma wasn't going to let her. As quick as light he disarmed her and had both her arms held behind her back. Kodachi struggled under him, but he was clearly to strong.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled.  
  
Blue and white lights shone through the window. Nabiki went over and saw the police and big white truck had finally showed. The next thing Kodachi knew was that they were trying to force a white jacket on her and putting her into a padded van.  
  
"NOOO! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY! MY BABY!"  
  
The police cars drove away and so did the white van.  
  
"Don't feel bad Ranma it had to be done." Nabiki said.  
  
"I don't, that's what bothers me. When she had Kohana, it was like this fear washed over. It was something I couldn't control."  
  
"But you did control it Ranma, much better then me. You got our daughter back without a scratch on her." Akane said hugging her husband with one hand, holding Kohana in the other.  
  
Ranma sat with Ukyo in the empty restaurant. Ukyo was tired. Her feet hurt and her backed ached. She was in her sixth month and was showing more then Akane did. Akane walked out of the bathroom carrying Kohana in her arms.  
  
"There a nice clean diaper. Ranma take her for a minute." She handed the baby to Ranma as Akane sat down across from Ukyo.  
  
"You're gonna have to show me how to do that." Ukyo said patting her stomach.  
  
"Sure anything to help out a friend."  
  
"So has Ryoga been around lately?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"Yea, he was here about three months ago. He should show up sooner or later."  
  
"Hopefully for the birth."  
  
"Yeah. I kind of miss him."  
  
"Are you falling for him?" Akane asked Ukyo.  
  
"I don't know, maybe. He sends me postcards where he's been. The last one I got was from Canada. He sends money too. Not a lot, but it adds up.  
  
"That's nice of Bacon bits."  
  
"Ranma, why do you keep calling him that?" Akane asked.  
  
"Umm, no reason, just messing with his mind." Ranma responded.  
  
The three of them sat and talked of old times and what will happen in the future. Will their children have such a life style as theirs, will their children be friends and so many possibilities. As they talked Ranma notice Ryoga walk pass the windows of Ucchan's.  
  
"Well, looks like he's back." Ranma said getting up and walking outside.  
  
"Hey Ryoga!" Ranma yelled waving his hand.  
  
"Uh?" Ryoga said.  
  
"Ryoga, what are you sleepwalking?"  
  
"I don't know? Maybe?"  
  
"Well come inside get something to eat, take a load off."  
  
Ranma escorted Ryoga into the restaurant. He looked around and saw Akane holding the baby and next to her sat Ukyo. She stood up and he couldn't believe how big she had gotten in three months. Ukyo smiled at him, "Hey stranger."  
  
"Hey." He replied.  
  
"Come sit, you look tired."  
  
"I've been walking for 36 hours straight."  
  
"Ryoga that's not healthy." Akane scolded.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to get back here to show you something. When I continue to walk without stopping I tend to get where I want to be."  
  
"I bet I know what he wants to show her." Ranma said softly laughing, but Akane didn't find it funny and elbowed him.  
  
"Oof."  
  
"Well what did you what to show me?" Ukyo asked.  
  
Ryoga sat down and fished through his backpack. He pulled out a magazine that was folded to a certain section.  
  
"Travel Times? So what?" Ranma said.  
  
Ryoga pointed to the top article. Ukyo picked up the magazine and began to read aloud.  
  
"The Wanderer. The world seen through a man who travels it everyday, by Ryoga Hibiki. Ryoga when did this happen?" She asked.  
  
"About two months ago I was eating at a dinner at the counter. Next to me was a man who was cursing about the crap some reporter wrote.  
  
"Roving Eye my ass!" he yelled.  
  
Then he starts talking to me telling me that this guy travels around sleeping in nice hotels, meeting beautiful women and writing pure crap.  
  
"Look at this, he writes how people lost the love of camping in the wild, where he didn't even spend on night out in the Outback." The big man yelled.  
  
"The Outback, I've been there. A lot better then trying to sleep in Siberia. It's just to cold."  
  
"Now wait just a minute, are you telling me you have camped there?"  
  
"I usually sleep outside, with the amount of traveling I do."  
  
"Are you on some kind of cross county hiker?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why do you do it?"  
  
"I have no choice?"  
  
"What does that mean son?"  
  
"I have, umm, a tendency to get lost. So I bring what I can carry on my back and I wander."  
  
"Really? My name is Hunter, Bob Hunter." He stuck out his hand for Ryoga to take it.  
  
Ryoga took it. "Damn boy you got a grip! Tell me, how do you survive on the road? I mean your pretty young, what are you nineteen?"  
  
"Eighteen,  
  
"Play any sports?"  
  
" I'm a martial artist."  
  
"Really?" He said again with curious eyes.  
  
"Listen here boy, you say you tend to get lost that's why you travel a lot. So it must be hard to hold down a job, right?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Well, I'm looking for a new perspective. A new fresh look. You seem to have an interesting life style. How would you like to make your parents proud."  
  
Ryoga eyes drop, "I don't know where there are. They tend to get lost too."  
  
"Well a girlfriend maybe?"  
  
"Kinda, well no, well yeah…"  
  
"Well, what boy?"  
  
"Well she's my friend, who's a girl and is umm….pregnant."  
  
"Yours?"  
  
Ryoga nodded his head yes.  
  
"Going help out, money wise?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Well, damn boy I think I have a way you can do that for them." Bob said.  
  
"And that's what happen. I write down what happens to me in a journal, then I mail it to the magazine head quarters. They do a little editing, but mostly spelling and grammar. The rest is me. This was the first one I did. So just to warn all of you all Bob wants everything that happens to me written down."  
  
"Ryoga that's great!" Akane and Ukyo screamed together hugging him.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding Ryoga" Ranma congratulated Ryoga, patting him on the back.  
  
As Ryoga was being hugged by Ukyo her stomach pressed up against him. He then felt it.  
  
"Whoa!" he back away, "What was that."  
  
Ukyo smiled, "The baby just kicked, it must know your it's daddy."  
  
"Daddy." Ryoga said before fainting.  
  
"I wish he'd stop that. Ranma can you give me a hand?"  
  
"Sure thing." Ranma picked up the fainted lost boy and took him to spar room.  
  
Ryoga awoke to the smell of breakfast being made. He got up out of bed and walked to the door. On it was note. "Ryoga, to go to the bathroom follow the yellow arrows on the floor, -Ukyo."  
  
"Okay." Ryoga followed the arrows and surprise surprise! He made it the bathroom. On the mirror another note from Ukyo. "To go downstairs to restaurant follow the red arrows on the wall. With keeping his hand on the wall with the red arrows he actually made it down stair in five minutes. He couldn't believe it. There he saw Ukyo making breakfast.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"I see you made it down for a hot breakfast."  
  
"Yea, thanks for that."  
  
Ukyo served him the breakfast she made.  
  
"Hurry up and eat, we gotta go."  
  
"Where are we going?" He said with a mouthful of food in his mouth.  
  
"We're going to get an ultra sound done."  
  
"Gulp! We are?"  
  
"Yes, now come on finish up."  
  
Ryoga took the last bite of his meal right as Ukyo grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him out the door.  
  
An hour later Ukyo laid on her back as the doctor poured an orange brown liquid over her stomach. Ryoga stood right behind Ukyo watching the doctor with intense eyes.  
  
"Please relax Mr. Hibiki, this won't hurt the baby or the mother. Okay are you ready?" She asked Ukyo. Ukyo nodded.  
  
The doctor place a device upon Ukyo's belly.  
  
"It's cold." She said.  
  
"Yes, it is. Okay hear we go, do you see it?"  
  
"Yea I do, that's my baby?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ryoga looked at the screen more confused then ever. "What? Where? I don't see anything."  
  
The doctor pointed the strange television set that emitted a whooshing sound. "Here's the head and here's the hands, and….Would you like to know the sex?"  
  
"T..The what?"  
  
"The gender of the baby Ryoga. Man, you are dense." Ukyo answered.  
  
"Oh…I don't mind, it's up to you." He said to Ukyo.  
  
"Yes, I would like to know. Ummm, we would like to know." She said smiling at Ryoga.  
  
"Okay it looks like you got.." The doctor moved the device over Ukyo's stomach again. "Hello….It looks like you have boy."  
  
"A BOY! DID YOU HEAR UKYO! A BOY! Ryoga yelled.  
  
"Yes I did!" She yelled back grinning at him.  
  
"And," The doctor interrupted, "A boy."  
  
At the same time Ukyo and Ryoga asked . "What?"  
  
"It looks like you two are having twin boys." Doctor smiled.  
  
"Ryoga promptly fainted when he heard that.  
  
"Ryoga?" Ukyo said looking at the fainted guy.  
  
"Does he do this often?" The doctor asked.  
  
"More then you'll ever believe."  
  
"Here try carrying this around." The doctor went over and opened a draw, pulled out a small item, uncapped it and waved it under Ryoga's nose. Ryoga suddenly woke up.  
  
"Whoa, what was that?" She asked.  
  
"Smelling salt, here have a few, I have a feeling you'll need them.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
"Twins huh? Well that's good news. Right?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes and no." Akane said patting Kohana on the back to make her burp.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, She won't be able to attend college like she wanted to. There will be no one to take care of the babies. Not to mention the extra cost."  
  
"She has Ucchan's. She has always made plenty of money."  
  
"Ranma you're not listening." Instead of just one person to take care of, she now has the restaurant, herself and now two babies. That's a lot."  
  
"Ryoga's helping out with that article."  
  
"Only if they print it."  
  
"Oh. It won't matter. Ukyo is one of the strongest people I know, she'll be fine. When's she due? "  
  
"Soon, I think." Akane lifted her daughter and made a funny face to make the baby smile. "I hope they become friends." She stated.  
  
"Who?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Who do you think? The twins dummy."  
  
"Dummy? I don't think so." He said laughing.  
  
"Oh I do." She set laughing back.  
  
"Ha!" Ranma got up from his seat and hugged Akane from the back, rocking both his wife and his daughter in Akane's arms.  
  
"Oh, please! Get a room." Nabiki sarcastically said.  
  
Ranma and Akane smile. "Your just jealous." Akane said to her sister.  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes as she opened the refrigerator door. She disappear behind it as she looked for something to eat.  
  
"Honestly Akane, I don't know how you can even walk in the morning after the INTENSE workout you get from Ranma."  
  
"NABIKI?" Akane yelled as she and Ranma started to turn red.  
  
"Don't Nabiki me. We share a wall remember. Why don't you try a pillow, it'll muffle the sound."  
  
"And how would you know?" Akane asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Nabiki cocked a sly smile, "Let's just say, I know." And walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey, wait…" Akane said but Ranma interrupted "Just let her go, it's none of our business.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But nothing." He said bringing his lips to hers.  
  
  
  
A few days later Ranma was outside practicing his katas, when he noticed the familiar black pig run by. He shook his head as walked towards him.  
  
"Hey P-chan. I bet you'll like some hot water?"  
  
"Beeeew"  
  
"What will you give me?" he said with smirk.  
  
"Grrrbeeww Bewee Bewee! He growled at Ranma.  
  
"Come on!" he said lifting his enemy/friend up.  
  
Ranma took the kettle of hot water off the burner and poured it over Ryoga. Within seconds a naked Ryoga kneeled in the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks." He said getting up and reaching behind the refrigerator and grabbing a spare set of shirts and pants that he keep emergencies.  
  
As Ryoga dressed the phone rang. Ranma walked over and answered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Yeah he's here." Ranma handed the phone over to the dressed Ryoga.  
  
"Hello? Uh huh…uh huh…. WHAT!!! WHEN!? OKAY!" Ryoga hung up the phone and looked at Ranma. He gritted his teeth and said.  
  
"That was Ukyo, she's in labor. Will you bring me to the hospital so I can be there when our babies are born."  
  
With a huge smile on Ranma face he slapped Ryoga on the back. "Sure thing bacon-bits!"  
  
"Don't call me that." Ryoga growled walking out of the door with Ranma.  
  
At 5:01 Ukyo delivered a baby boy and at 5:05 she delivered his brother. Ryoga fainted twice. Once awake he held one of his sons. Water started to escape from his eyes, running down his cheeks Ukyo, holding the other, giggled softly.  
  
"What?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you like this before."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Oh I don't know….I've just never seen you like this before."  
  
"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"  
  
"a good thing." She said smiling slightly, exhausted from giving birth.  
  
"So have the proud parents thought of theirs names?" Asked a nurse.  
  
"Names? I totally forgot!" Ryoga moaned.  
  
"That's okay, I'm on it." Ukyo said. "I think this one," rocking the baby in her arms, "I think he's name will be North. And his," She said looking up at the baby Ryoga was holding, name will be South."  
  
"North and South…I like that." Ryoga smiled.  
  
"Let's just hope they don't have your sense of direction." Ukyo giggled.  
  
Ryoga laughed nervously, "Yeah let's hope they don't."  
  
"Let's hope they are just like their mother." He said quietly.  
  
  
  
A month later a postcard arrived at the Tendo household addressed to Ranma and Akane. The post mark read some post office in China….  
  
Dear Ranma and Akane,  
  
Hello and greetings from China. Shampoo wanted me to write this, so it would be easier to understand. She says hi and sends her best to everyone. It is kind of strange being back in the village, but old habits are hard to die. We would like to thank you for writing us about Ryoga and Ukyo having twins. Speaking of babies, Shampoo and I are now married and expecting. Needless to say my dreams have come true. However, the old ghoul still treats me like dirt. She doesn't like the idea that Shampoo married me. Anyway, keep us updated and hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Your former rival and fiancee'  
  
Mousse and Shampoo.  
  
The end of part 3.  
  
************************************************  
  
Deserted no longer part 4: The Wanderer  
  
by Kayko  
  
song by the Proclaimers: I'm gonna be (500 miles)  
  
  
  
Ryoga wandered the earth again. He's mind was not focused where it should be. He was staring at a picture of Ukyo and his two son's, North and South, at their 4th birthday party over a year ago. He missed them. He wanted to play with his boys. He wanted to teach them all he could. He wanted to hold Ukyo, his wife. She had rejected his proposal at first, but that was okay with him. He wasn't ready to be married. Ever since she gave birth, he had managed to find his way back to Nerima more and more. He liked the idea of a family and soon realized he like the idea of Ukyo being there when he returned. Two years later, Ryoga returned to Nermia, found his way to his sons and Ukyo. He proposed again.  
  
When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
  
~~~~~~~~~ flashback ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoga stared at the little black box in his hand as he sat on a park bench. He was thinking out loud. He had finally found his way back to Nerima after months of walking.  
  
When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
  
"Ukyo, I think we are perfect together, will you marry me? NO, that sucks. How about, Hey lets get hitched! GRAAHH NO! Ummm…..how about a Kuno approach. My darling will thou bless me your hand in blessed matrimony? Oh God! That was the worst one!" Ryoga signed. He's been at this for hours, or what seemed like hours. He a dizzy and confused. He felt like he was buzzed on saké.  
  
If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
  
And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you  
  
Ranma turned the corner with a bag of groceries in his hand. He decided since it was a nice day, not a rain cloud in site, he would take the long way home through the park. He walked along enjoying the afternoon when he heard someone scream in frustration. When he listen to the voice he knew it was Ryoga. He was all to familiar with the yells of his ex-rival.  
  
Ryoga was bent over with one hand clutching the box and another on his head. He was thinking hard. He wanted to find the right way to tell Ukyo that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. Again he began thinking out loud. Shoving his hand out he started to practice again.  
  
"Will you be my wife? No good. I love you will you marry me!"  
  
"Ah, sorry Ryoga but I'm already married."  
  
Ryoga looked up and saw Ranma standing in front of him with a brown paper bag and a smug look on his face. He began to sit down next to him.  
  
"Hey it's not because I don't love you but…"  
  
"Ranma! How dare you eavesdrop on me!" Ryoga yelled at him as his eyes burned with anger.  
  
"Touché. Hey I wasn't eavesdropping bacon-bits, you are loud enough for the whole town to here you. I bet you a 100 yen that Ukyo probably heard you already."  
  
The anger dropped and panic filled his eyes instead. "You don't really think so?"  
  
Ranma looked at him for a second and smiled. "God, you are gullible. No, but she will if you keep yelling proposals for all to hear."  
  
Ryoga sat back on the bench staring at the sky. "I just want it to be perfect, not like the first time. I…" he trailed off.  
  
"You really love her?"  
  
"Of course I do." Ryoga stated with a bit of anger towards the question.  
  
"Okay, just say what you feel. That's the best way to do it. That's how I asked Akane. Of course I didn't have a ring. Hey can I see it?"  
  
Ryoga looked at him reluctantly.  
  
"Hey I'm not going to steal it."  
  
"Oh fine, if it will shut you up." Ryoga shoved the little box in front of Ranma.  
  
Ranma opened it up and whistled. "Nice, not to shabby." He held the ring out towards Ryoga and started to practice with the ring, like Ryoga was doing before he found him.  
  
"Will you marry me? Marry me, marry me, marry me." Ranma said in a deeper voice having fun with it.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Ryoga eyed him.  
  
"Ahh, one more time. Marry me!"  
  
At the same time two male joggers passed Ranma as he said that. Ranma noticed them and saw they were staring as they jogged away.  
  
"Hey, haven't you ever saw a guy hold a ring before? Wait I'm not proposing, I'm helping him out. I'm married. I'M NOT GAY!" He yelled at the them as they disappeared on the trail.  
  
"Give me the ring!" Ryoga snatched it away.  
  
"Just great, those two thought I was asking you to marry me. Just what I need."  
  
"Calm down., nobody cares what you need."  
  
"Jeez, just trying to help."  
  
"You can help by shutting up."  
  
"Oh I know what I can do for ya."  
  
"What?" Ryoga raised one eyebrow.  
  
"I'll help you with the proposal."  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"No, hear me out. I'll get Akane to take Ukyo and the kids to the zoo or something. Then you can set up romantic diner at the restaurant and then you can ask her. It'll be perfect."  
  
"What about the kids?"  
  
"They can stay with us. Kohana will love to have someone else to play with at night. It'll be a slumber party for them."  
  
"Okay, when?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow!"  
  
"What when were you planing on doing it? You wouldn't be practicing in the park if you didn't intend to do it soon."  
  
*sigh* "Fine, have it your way."  
  
"Good then, you can stay with us tonight and I get Akane start setting things up. Just try not to get lost." Ranma said slapping him on the back.  
  
But I would walk 500 miles  
  
And I would walk 500 more  
  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
  
To fall down at your door  
  
Everything was going perfectly. Ukyo was out with Akane and the kids, the dinning room was set with candles, flowers, and dinner was on it's way. Now all Ryoga had to do was fix his shirt and wait. Ranma had instructed not to move from his sit. He would tell him when Ukyo was coming.  
  
Ukyo laughed as she and Akane walked down the street. They had a fun time going to zoo. What a nice change instead of working. The kids loved it and they were even more excited that they could stay with Kohana. As they neared Ucchan's, Ukyo noticed Ranma standing by the door. She didn't notice him knocking, informing Ryoga of their arrival.  
  
"Hey!" he waved walking up to them.  
  
"Daddy!" Kohana yelled running up to them  
  
"Hey kiddo. How was the zoo?"  
  
"We saw monkey, and zebras, and lions and and and….elephants…Ummm?"  
  
Ranma laughed as he picked up his daughter, throwing her up on his back to give to a piggy back ride.  
  
"You ready to head home?" he asked Akane.  
  
"Yup sure are. Come on North, South, lets get home for some dinner."  
  
Ukyo kissed both her sons and handed them over to Akane and Ranma.  
  
"You have a good night." Akane waved to her.  
  
"Sure will." She waved back noticing the huge smirk on Ranma's face.  
  
When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
  
And when the money comes in for the work I'll do  
  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you  
  
  
  
"I wonder why he's so happy?" she thought to herself. "Whatever. It'll be nice to have a peaceful night without the kids, but I wish I could share it with Ryoga. It so hard to find time alone with him." She sighed pulling her keys from her purse and opening the door to the restaurant. As she opened the door and walked in she found that the light in the room was extremely dim. Music filled the room, a slow song, one of her favorite love songs. Standing up from behind the table, Ryoga smiled nervously. This little surprise brought a smile a mile wide on Ukyo's face.  
  
When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
  
"Ryoga! I can't believe you're here. And what's all this?"  
  
"Umm…I wanted tonight to be special."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ryoga walked up to Ukyo and softly kissed her. "Ukyo, I have something I want to give you."  
  
"What? It's not my birthday."  
  
"No, but I want to show you how much I love you and there was only one way for me to do so."  
  
"…" Ukyo gasped as she watched Ryoga get down on one knee, remove a small box from his pocket and began asking her to marry him. Her eyes blurred with the amount of tears filling them. She smiled as he continued. All she could do was nod her yes. Ryoga's face lit up. He stood up, place the modest, yet beautiful ring on her finger and kissed her.  
  
And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you  
  
~~~~~~~~ end flashback ~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were married within the month. A small wedding, nothing to big. Of course Ranma and Akane were there with both their children, Kohana and their newborn son, Takeo. The newly married Nabiki and Kuno with a heir on the way. Kasumi and Dr. Tofu were also married and expecting. Shampoo and Mousse even managed to book a flight from China to come the wedding. Ranma's parents, Soun and even Cologne had come. Ukyo was quit upset when her father refused to give her away, in the western style wedding. The damn fool never came around to see his own grandsons. According to Ryoga, he had no honor and didn't deserve to meet them. As for the giving away part of the wedding, Mr. Saotome did her the favor, as Ranma stood by Ryoga as best man and Akane as maid of honor. He even managed to stick around way after the honeymoon. Ryoga couldn't be happier. His article was going strong, some t.v. producer wanted to based a series after it and he now had a family. All his life when he returned home his family was never around. Not as if it was their fault. They had the same curse of being lost all the time, just like him. When he wandered back, they were always there. He had friends too. Imagine, the guy he wanted to kill at age 16 was now his best friend. Ranma even kept his secret of being P-chan for him up until last year when he accidentally fell into their Koi pond. Needless to say Akane wasn't happy that nobody told her, but being married to Ranma for three years softened the blow. She forgave him, which made Ryoga even more happy. Could life get any better? However, someone always has to throw a monkey wrench into the works. Not to long after his sons' birthday, Akane had been involved in a horrible car accident. She lost a lot of blood. It was Ranma who saved her again. He had the same blood type, which they gave her a transfusion, saving her. With the exception of a few scars on her back, Akane was fine after she recovered. A little scared of trucks, but otherwise fine.  
  
Ryoga was on his way back home now, he desperately wanted to see his friends, to see his family. He missed Ukyo so much. He missed her smile, her touch, the smell of her when she laid next to him in bed. He missed everything about her. "I'll be home soon, Ukyo. That's a promise."  
  
But I would walk 500 miles  
  
And I would walk 500 more  
  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
  
To fall down at your door  
  
Ucchan's was quite for the time being. The dinning room had been cleared and one huge table sat in the middle. Ukyo was having a dinner party and a lot of people were coming. She smiled as she placed the final card displaying guest's name. She looked up when she heard the familiar chimes on her door.  
  
"Hey Ukyo! Wow something sure smells good!" Ranma said walking in.  
  
"Ukyo smiled, "Of course it does, do you doubt the talent of the worlds best okonomiyaki chef."  
  
"Never." He replied.  
  
Behind Ranma the door opened again and Akane walked in with Kohana and Takeo. Akane smiled as she greeted her friend.  
  
"Boys! Kohana and Takeo are here." Ukyo yelled up the stairs.  
  
Within seconds the sounds of four stomping feet rumbled down the staircase. The next thing anyone knew the twins were standing in front of their mother.  
  
"Hey Kohana, Hi Takeo!" They both said together.  
  
Kohana's and Takeo's eyes lit up. "May we go play mom?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, but NO sparing, let's try to stay neat for dinner."  
  
"Aw mom, that's no fun."  
  
"Kohana." Akane said sternly.  
  
*Sigh* "Fine. Come one you guys. Follow the leader!" She yelled running past them.  
  
"Hey why do you get to be leader?" North yelled running after her.  
  
"Because I'm the oldest!" she yelled back.  
  
Akane looked at Ukyo, her friend, "So need any help?"  
  
"Nope everything is taken care of." She answered.  
  
"Are you sure, or are you just trying to keep me out of the kitchen?"  
  
"Why, Akane I have no idea what you mean." Ukyo said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Grrr" Akane jokingly growled. Ranma laughed.  
  
Within a few minutes Nabiki, Kuno, Dr. Tofu, Kasumi and all their kids walked in. Greeting were given and the kids went to play outside.  
  
"I can't believe we are here, it's seem so strange." Nabiki commented.  
  
"It does, doesn't?" Ukyo replied.  
  
"Who'd guess?" Ranma stated raising his arms over his head.  
  
Everyone laughed at Ranma little comment. They all sat down and began talking when suddenly North ran into the dinning room calling out his mothers name.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Ukyo head shot up when he came into the room.  
  
"What is it North?"  
  
"South is missing. One minute he was standing next to me and now he's gone."  
  
"Oh crap!" Ukyo said running out side, Ranma got up with her.  
  
"He couldn't have gone far." Ranma said.  
  
"You never know, with those two. Sometimes their fine, but other times they get lost just like their father."  
  
"Better to have the getting lost curse then the turn into a pig curse."  
  
"I don't know about that, at least I'd know where my babies were."  
  
They reached outside where all the children were playing. When looking around they saw that Nabiki and Kuno's boy ,Dinero and Takeo were sitting on the swings. While Kasumi's girls, Kioko and Makoto were one the see- saw. Ranma searched the yard and couldn't find Kohana.  
  
"Where's Kohana, North?"  
  
"She went looking for South, told me to come get you guys."  
  
Ukyo had this look of dread on her face as she listen to her other son talk.  
  
"It's all right Ucchan, we'll find him."  
  
"I hope so…" she trailed off.  
  
"Nobody saw which way he went?" Ranma asked the kids. Everyone of them shook their heads no.  
  
"Damn." He said frustrated. "I'll go right, you go left and see what we come up with. I'll go tell the others to look also…." Ranma stopped talking when he heard something.  
  
"What, what is wrong?" Ukyo panicked.  
  
"Hmmm." Ranma ran out to the street and saw Kohana walking down the street holding South's hand, singing a song from school.  
  
"Ukyo ran out to them, "Oh thanks the gods you're all right!" She hugged South tightly.  
  
"Sorry to make you worry Mommy. I didn't mean to." He said pouting.  
  
"It's all right." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Kohana smiled as she saw her own daddy come towards her.  
  
"Where did you find him?" Ranma asked.  
  
"By the school." She proudly said.  
  
"Thank you Kohana for finding him."  
  
"No problem Aunt Ukyo."  
  
"Come on lets get you to home, we have a dinner to eat."  
  
"Yeah, dinner!" Kohana cheered.  
  
"She is SO your daughter." Ukyo stated to Ranma.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma patted his belly and smiled. "That was a great dinner."  
  
Everyone else agreed. Ukyo thanked her guests and then she began to gather the dishes.  
  
"Here, let me help." Kasumi said.  
  
"Us to!" Akane said grabbing Nabiki buy her shirt collar.  
  
"Hey, we have servants for this kind of thing you know." She said fixing her shirt.  
  
"Last I checked you didn't bring them here, so help."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"So Nabiki, how's the business" Ukyo asked handing her a dish to dry.  
  
"It's fine, starting slow, but it's getting there. Soon Tendo Loans Incorporated will own this town." Nabiki said with a dreamy smile.  
  
"I don't know if I'd like that." Ukyo joked.  
  
From within the kitchen Akane heard some sort of compassion out in the dinning room. She peeked her head out and saw that the twins were pouncing on someone.  
  
"Daddy!" One of them yelled.  
  
Ukyo began to smile as she ran out to the dinning room.  
  
"Ryoga, you made it back in time!"  
  
He laughed as one of his sons held him in a headlock. "I told you I would."  
  
He stood up, with North still trying to get him into a powerful headlock and South grabbing on his leg, and walked over to Ukyo.  
  
"How's about a kiss." She said in a low voice.  
  
"Your wish is my command."  
  
"Awwww isn't that sweet!" Ranma said from the other side of the room. Ryoga didn't even notice how many people were in the room. His face turned a nice shade of red as he separated from his wife.  
  
"Uncle Ryoga, is it true that made a show based on you?" Takeo asked pulling on the pants leg of him.  
  
"Sure is." he replied.  
  
"Coooooool."  
  
"Speaking of which, isn't it on in ten minutes." Dr. Tofu said looking at his watch.  
  
"Turn on the tube." Ranma yelled.  
  
"All right, all right." Ukyo said. "Did you eat?" Asking her husband.  
  
"Yea, but I'll make room for your cooking."  
  
"Darn better." She joked.  
  
When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you  
  
When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream  
  
Dream about the time when I'm with you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone watch with intense eyes as the opening credits started. Some music began to play. It was a fast past song with good beat. Various scenes of a young man walking with a backpack and parasol strap to his back, with a map of the world super-imposed over him. Then faster music came with lyrics with the "Wanderer" thrown in. More scenes of the man doing different action shots and text appearing under his face….Bruce A. Force. Some shots of other people showed up with more names underneath of them and finally the fast paced song ended with "The Wanderer" in big bold red letters on the screen.  
  
The show cut to a commercial. "So Ryoga what is the series about? Besides your character wandering the world." Akane asked.  
  
"Well basically, this guy is destined to roam the earth and help people."  
  
"That's all." Kuno presumptuously said.  
  
"Well the idea is based off my article. Mostly revolves around what happens during his travels."  
  
"You mean your travels, right daddy?" North asked.  
  
"Yes, North, that is right.  
  
The show came back on and everyone watched. Ryoga looked around the group. He was happy, he was home. Nothing could compare. He glanced at Ukyo and smiled. Yes he was happy and nothing could compare.  
  
  
  
But I would walk 500 miles  
  
And I would walk 500 more  
  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
  
To fall down at your door  
  
The end for now….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Well Howdy all you Ranma fans out there. Yes this is the end of Deserted no Longer. I know I totally switched from Ranma and Akane life, to Ryoga's, and Ukyo's. I have my reasons. Ahh the Proclaimers, I love that song, always have. I know some people have used this song as part of a fic, but I just like them, the song is perfect of Ryoga. I mean come on…"I would walk a 1000 miles to fall down at your door." If that isn't Ryoga then I don't know what is.  
  
You may ask why didn't I focus on Shampoo and Mousse. Well the answer is that I don't like them that much. Oh I like them as a couple, but Shampoo pisses me off at times. Plus, I like writing mostly about Ranma and Akane and Ryoga and Ukyo. Maybe I'll add a side story of them later on, but for now this is what you get.  
  
Since no one is deserted now, I'm moving on to the next book (so to speak) The title….ummmm…uh…well I don't have one yet, let's just call it Untitled- Next Generation. If you haven't guessed by now it revolves around the children about 12 or so years into the future(I'm not sure). So basically that puts Kohana at 18, North and South at 17 and I'm sure you can figure the rest out. If not, I'm going to post a handy-dandy family tree with the right ages. How much has Nerima changed? Why is there always some fool claiming to rule all? And what is up with Shampoo's daughter hair? *giggles* Well I guess you're just gonna have to read my writing to find out. Till next time, same Ranma time, same Ranma channel.  
  
P.S. If you have any feedback please tell me! I love getting it!  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
-Kayko 


End file.
